


Après le match

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Akaashi Keiji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je sais pas ce que tu veux faire sous la douche, mais je suis sûr que ça en vaudra la peine."</p>
<p>Pas sous la douche, pense Akaashi.<br/>Avant la douche.</p>
<p>Enfin, sous la douche aussi, ça peut se négocier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après le match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nezumicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/gifts).



> Ceci est ma contribution à un concours de PWP Bokuto x Akaashi avec Nezumicat :)

Le coup de sifflet signalant la fin du match retentit juste avant le cri de joie de Bokuto et Akaashi sent la tension qui habitait ses épaules se relâcher dans l'instant. Il se redresse et essuie la sueur sur son front, accumulée au-dessus de ses sourcils.  
  
Bokuto était extraordinaire aujourd'hui. Il a marqué plus de la moitié des points, était présent sur presque tous les blocs et semble avoir encore de l'énergie à revendre, vu la tête que fait Konoha en regardant ses mains après que Bokuto lui ait fait un high five probablement un peu trop musclé.  
  
Akaashi se sent bizarrement troublé aujourd'hui. Son petit ami a toujours beaucoup de présence, particulièrement en match, mais depuis le second set, Akaashi a eu du mal à s'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il a observé les muscles de ses bras se tendre dans l'action, la sueur perler sur sa joue après un smash, ses yeux se refermer un court instant juste avant un service adverse.  
Après réflexion, Akaashi sait qu'il ne l'a pas observé, en fait. Il l'a admiré. Il l'a admiré en sentant une espèce de fierté en lui.  
  
Et pas seulement ça.  
  
Bien sûr, il est fier que ce pointu extraordinaire soit à la fois dans son équipe et son petit ami, et fier de savoir compléter son jeu de la manière la plus adéquate possible. Mais ce qu'il ressent réellement, au plus profond de lui, c'est plus de l'excitation à l'idée que ce garçon fantastique soit à lui.  
  
"Mais ça va plus, oui ?", crie Sarukui après le high five de Bokuto et Akaashi se rend compte qu'il est le dernier de l'équipe à na pas avoir reçu la claque du capitaine pour leur victoire.  
  
Bokuto se tourne vers lui. Il est fier comme un paon, son sourire plus grand encore qu'au moment où son smash a marqué le dernier point.  
Akaashi lève les bras, craint un peu pour ses mains, mais est surpris quand à la place de sentir les mains de Bokuto contre les siennes, ce dernier l'entoure de ses bras et le soulève du sol, en criant son "hey hey hey" habituel.  
Ca ne dure qu'un instant, mais le visage d'Akaashi se retrouve tout proche de celui de Bokuto, et l'odeur de son petit ami lui titille les narines. Il sent la sueur, certainement, mais de manière tout sauf déplaisante. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse.  
Les pieds d'Akaashi retouchent terre et son regard croise celui de Bokuto. A ce moment, Akaashi sait qu'il est complètement fini. Il n'a qu'une envie : quitter ce terrain et embrasser son petit ami sans aucune retenue.  
  
Les équipes se mettent en rang, se saluent, et il rejoint ensuite le banc de touche de Fukurôdani avec ses coéquipiers où leur professeur les félicite. Les managers distribuent à boire, et l'entraîneur revient sur les bons et mauvais points du match. Akaashi est totalement incapable de se concentrer. A quelques centimètres de lui, Bokuto essuie la sueur de son visage avec une serviette. Sa respiration est encore rapide, sa poitrine se gonflant et s'affaissant de manière exagérée. L'une des protections qu'il porte est légèrement descendue sur sa cuisse, juste de quelques centimètres, et Akaashi n'arrive absolument pas à regarder ailleurs. Il veut être celui qui essuie la sueur sur son front, il veut caresser cette poitrine et être la cause de sa respiration saccadée, il veut goûter les quelques centimètres carrés de peau dévoilés sur sa cuisse.  
  
Akaashi ferme les yeux, se force à se reconcentrer, en vain.  
  
"On se voit demain à l'entraînement. Reposez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas vos affaires.", finit le coach et Akaashi sait qu'il n'a rien entendu de tous les commentaires sur le match.  
Ses coéquipiers attrapent leurs sacs, prennent la direction des vestiaires et, impulsivement, Akaashi pose sa main sur le bras de Bokuto pour l'empêcher de partir.  
  
Il touche souvent Bokuto -après tout, ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois-, mais là, le contact est différent. Sa peau n'a pas la même texture que d'habitude. Ses muscles sont encore contractés de l'effort, la sueur a séché et formé une fine pellicule donnant un toucher différent de ce à quoi il est habitué. Akaashi sent sa bouche s'assécher alors que Bokuto se tourne vers lui, probablement surpris du geste.  
  
"Bokuto-san...", commence Akaashi, mais il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il cherche à formuler. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il est hors de question que Bokuto aille à la douche avant qu'il n'ait pu profiter de lui. Les possibilités sont limitées : trouver un endroit isolé du gymnase et convaincre Bokuto qu'il est assez privé pour s'y laisser tripoter, ou alors partir avec lui dans cette tenue. "Ça vous dit de venir chez moi ?", demande Akaashi en optant pour la deuxième solution.  
Il habite à moins d'un quart d'heure à pied. Logiquement ça ne devrait pas être dur de convaincre Bokuto que se doucher chez lui est une solution tout à fait correcte.  
  
Bokuto lui sourit, essuie à nouveau la sueur d'un de ses sourcils avec son protège-poignet et Akaashi sent son bas-ventre le tirailler à ce geste.  
Il n'a aucune idée de ce que Bokuto a aujourd'hui, mais, c'est sûr, ça lui fait de l'effet.  
  
"Avec plaisir ! On va se changer ?  
\- Je me disais qu'on pouvait prendre une douche chez moi. Ce sera plus confortable."  
  
Bokuto semble étonné de la suggestion, mais ne remet pas en question l'affirmation d'Akaashi.  
  
"Je suis vraiment en sueur, je tiens pas vraiment à me changer avant de me doucher...  
\- On peut rentrer comme ça. Enfin, moi ça me dérange pas.", explique Akaashi.  
"Euh... OK, si tu y tiens.", répond Bokuto, et il affiche un petit sourire en coin en se penchant vers Akaashi avant de murmurer à son oreille. "Je sais pas ce que tu veux faire sous la douche, mais je suis sûr que ça en vaudra la peine."  
  
Pas sous la douche, pense Akaashi. Avant la douche.  
Enfin, sous la douche aussi, ça peut se négocier.  
  
Quand Bokuto s'écarte, il a les joues rosies et l'air un peu embarrassé. Bokuto est toujours un peu intimidé aux allusions à la proximité physique. Akaashi a fini par comprendre qu'il n'a rien contre, est même totalement pour, mais même après plusieurs mois à sortir avec lui, Bokuto est encore légèrement mal à l'aise sur ces questions.  
  
"Je change juste de godasses, par contre. Je mets celles-là qu'en gymnase, elles ont coûté une blinde.", explique Bokuto en s'asseyant sur le banc, sortant les baskets qu'il porte toute la semaine aux pieds, sauf quand il joue au volley. Akaashi se décide à l'imiter et passe la veste de leur jersey avant de se diriger avec son petit ami vers l'extérieur.  
  
Bokuto marche d'un pas rapide.  
Akaashi a déjà remarqué que plus Bokuto est de bonne humeur, plus il marche vite. Plus il fait à peu près tout vite, en fait. Il mange plus vite, il embrasse plus vite, il parle plus vite. A l'inverse, quand son moral est bas, le garçon tourne au ralenti, traîne des pieds et ne trouve plus ses mots.  
Après une victoire pareille, et probablement aussi avec la perspective d'un moment en privé avec Akaashi, Bokuto est de très bonne humeur. Il ne faut même pas dix minutes aux deux garçons pour arriver chez Akaashi, et ce dernier réalise qu'il a le souffle court tellement le rythme de leur marche était soutenu.  
  
Une fois dans l'ascenseur dans son immeuble, par contre, la promiscuité lui rappelle pourquoi ils sont encore dans leur tenue de volley à rentrer chez lui et se demande si tout va bien dans sa tête. C'est peut-être un peu étrange d'empêcher son copain de se doucher juste parce qu'il est complètement excité par son état.  
  
"Désolé du dérangement !", dit Bokuto en entrant dans l'appartement derrière Akaashi, retirant ses baskets dans le couloir extérieur.  
"Ma mère n'est pas là, cet après-midi.", explique Akaashi avant de voir que Bokuto retire ses chaussettes. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
\- J't'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup sué. Je préfère laisser dehors ce qui risque d'embaumer.", explique Bokuto en glissant ses chaussettes dans ses baskets, puis en sortant de son sac la paire qu'il portait pendant le match pour la déposer à côté de la première.  
  
Bokuto se redresse, les joues de nouveau un peu rouges -comme s'il y avait de quoi être embarrassé-, puis il referme la porte derrière lui. Akaashi le laisse entrer plus avant, mais se ravise au milieu du couloir, se retournant vers Bokuto. Il lui prend son sac des mains, le pose sur le côté avec le sien, et se rapproche de son petit ami.  
Il a tenu jusqu'ici, mais il n'a aucune raison de se retenir plus longtemps. Sa bouche retrouve celle de Bokuto dans l'instant, et sa poitrine se comprime à la sensation des lèvres de son petit ami sur les siennes. Elles sont chaudes et plus rugueuses qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ont un léger goût qu'Akaashi n'arrive pas à placer.  
Il pose ses mains sur le t-shirt de Bokuto, écarte ses lèvres et cherche sa langue de la sienne. Bokuto a un goût délicieux aujourd'hui. Il en était certain avant même de l'embrasser, mais est rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.  
Le baiser s'intensifie, Bokuto y mettant autant de fougue que lui. Akaashi sait que, d'ordinaire, quand Bokuto l'embrasse avec passion, il est le premier à sentir ses jambes flancher et à devoir s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle. Aujourd'hui, Akaashi est surpris de sentir Bokuto reculer d'un pas alors qu'Akaashi en veut encore, veut juste continuer de l'embrasser à n'en plus finir.  
La respiration de Bokuto s'est de nouveau accélérée, et le regard d'Akaashi est à nouveau attiré par sa poitrine qui se soulève plus que de raison. Il glisse ses mains sous le t-shirt de Bokuto, remonte doucement le tissu tout en caressant la peau.  
  
"Bokuto-san, vous étiez vraiment trop fort aujourd'hui. Et trop beau. Je ne faisais que vous regarder."  
  
Akaashi sent la respiration de Bokuto faire un à-coup, cherche le regard de son petit ami avant de reprendre.  
  
"J'ai vraiment envie de vous."  
  
Bokuto a deux réactions bien distinctes aux compliments.  
La plus commune, qu'il a à peu près tout le temps, est d'accepter le compliment comme totalement normal, justifié, voire d'en rajouter un peu pour dire combien il est bon sur le sujet en question. Dans ces moments-là, il ferme les yeux, lève le menton, et son sourire trahit combien il aime entendre tout le bien qu'on peut penser de lui.  
Mais Bokuto a une autre réaction aux compliments, en général réservée à ceux auxquels il ne s'attendait pas, qu'il considère comme injustifiés ou portant sur des points sur lesquels le garçon est tout sauf sûr de lui. Dans ces cas-là, il rabaisse son visage, son regard se reporte sur ses mains ou ses pieds et tout son corps semble s'agiter de nervosité.  
  
Akaashi est certain que s'il s'était contenté de dire à Bokuto qu'il avait été trop fort aujourd'hui, il aurait été gratifié de la première réaction. "Ouais, t'as vu ça, j'ai trop assuré !", aurait dit Bokuto, le dos bien droit pour se grandir un peu. Mais en ajoutant le reste, il sait déjà qu'il condamne Bokuto à la deuxième réaction. Ca ne manque pas, le visage de Bokuto se baisse dans l'instant, ses joues se colorent, et son regard jusqu'à présent fixé sur Akaashi s'enfuit vers son sac à ses pieds.  
  
Akaashi sait gérer ça. Il sait gérer Bokuto. Il savait déjà le gérer avant même de sortir avec lui. Il doit avouer qu'il aime que le garçon soit à la fois imprévisible et prévisible. Ses sautes d'humeur sont inopinées, rapides, et souvent injustifiées, mais Akaashi sait exactement sur quels boutons appuyer pour que Bokuto se calme, ou reprenne confiance en lui.  
Des fois, Akaashi se dit que ça fait probablement de lui un garçon manipulateur, mais il sait aussi qu'il n'irait jamais abuser de cette possibilité pour faire souffrir Bokuto.  
  
Akaashi se rapproche, ses mains sous le t-shirt de Bokuto continuent de relever doucement le tissu, et son regard va chercher celui de son petit ami.  
  
"... ça vous dérange ?", demande Akaashi, sachant très bien que ça ne pose absolument aucun souci à Bokuto. Avec cette question, il sait par contre qu'il oblige Bokuto à réfléchir sur le sujet et à réaliser qu'il a totalement tort d'être intimidé à l'idée que son petit ami le trouve beau et puisse avoir envie de lui.  
  
Dans l'instant, il obtient une réaction de Bokuto. Sa main droite vient se poser sur la joue d'Akaashi, son regard cherche le sien et il ponctue sa réponse (un "Non, pas du tout") d'un baiser sur le front d'Akaashi et ce dernier doit admettre que ça ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la réaction qu'il avait calculée, mais il sent sa poitrine se contracter à ce toucher.  
Il se sent légèrement intimidé, comme à chaque fois qu'il réalise qu'effectivement, Bokuto est amoureux de lui. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi et ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter la façon dont son petit ami le regarde, d'ailleurs.  
Les lèvres de Bokuto reviennent effleurer son visage : sa tempe, ses joues, son nez, son menton, puis capturent sa bouche, dans un baiser très clairement plus calme que le précédent. Les mains d'Akaashi glissent dans le dos de Bokuto, l'attirent à lui, et il sent les bras de Bokuto encercler ses épaules alors que le garçon se colle à lui.  
  
Si ce qu'Akaashi ressentait dans le gymnase était de l'excitation, il ne sait pas comment s'appelle le sentiment qui l'habite à ce moment. Bokuto est délicieux à embrasser, la peau de son dos est chaude et douce sous ses doigts et il sent divinement bon. Akaashi n'imagine absolument pas pouvoir se décoller de lui et quand Bokuto émet un petit gémissement, il sent son cœur rater un battement.  
Il en veut plus.  
Il tire sur le t-shirt de Bokuto, arrive au niveau de ses aisselles, et est obligé de s'écarter de son petit ami pour pouvoir finir de lui enlever son haut. Bokuto lui sourit, tend les bras pour aider Akaashi à finir de lui retirer et se retrouve torse-nu à 2 mètres de l'entrée. Très clairement pas un endroit où Akaashi à l'habitude de le voir torse-nu.  
  
"Akaashi.", dit Bokuto en le regardant dans les yeux.  
"Hm ?", demande Akaashi, pas foncièrement d'humeur à parler mais ne voulant pas être désobligeant.  
"... Akaashi.", répète Bokuto avant de l'embrasser. "Akaaaashi.", redit-il en se collant à son petit ami, encerclant à nouveau ses épaules de ses bras, glissant sa main dans les cheveux du lycéen, et Akaashi comprend que Bokuto n'a rien de plus à dire. Ca lui arrive parfois, de n'avoir que son nom à la bouche sans pour autant avoir une pensée intelligible à formuler et bien qu'Akaashi ait été perturbé par ce point par le passé, c'est quelque chose auquel il s'est fait.  
  
Akaashi laisse son visage se poser sur l'épaule de Bokuto, sa bouche venant à la rencontre de son cou alors que ses mains passent de nouveau dans son dos, glissent sur ses lombaires dans une caresse possessive.  
Bokuto pousse un long soupir et la bouche d'Akaashi descend du cou vers l'épaule, descend sur sa clavicule en y déposant de longs baisers mouillés. Si Bokuto était délicieux à embrasser, la peau de son torse est juste exquise. Légèrement salée, juste un peu plus chaude que ses lèvres, et Akaashi sait qu'il pourrait passer sans aucun souci la prochaine demi-heure à embrasser la peau de son petit ami.  
Debout dans le couloir n'est probablement pas l'endroit le plus adapté à la situation, par contre. Pas que le lieu soit embêtant -après tout, personne ne risque d'arriver-, mais la station debout est plus fatigante qu'autre chose, et Akaashi sent déjà son cou se fatiguer à embrasser les pectoraux de Bokuto alors qu'il ne compte très clairement pas s'arrêter là.  
  
Il se décide à se redresser, s'écarte de Bokuto et attrape sa main dans la sienne pour l'inviter à le suivre. Bokuto comprend la proposition sans rien dire, et suit Akaashi jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.  
  
"... on ne va pas à la douche ?", demande-t-il tout de même en réalisant dans quelle pièce ils entrent.  
"Plus tard."  
  
Les joues de Bokuto se colorent à nouveau et Akaashi se demande à quoi pense son petit ami.  
  
"... ça ne va pas ?  
\- Si, si... juste... en fait, je pensais que tu voulais prendre une douche avec moi et je me suis fait des films sur tout le chemin du retour... pardon.", explique-t-il en passant une main dans sa nuque.  
  
Akaashi est un peu étonné de voir que pendant que lui fantasmait sur son petit ami en sueur, le-dit petit ami s'imaginaient leurs prochaines aventures sous la douche. Il hésite à le faire remarquer à Bokuto, mais n'a pas envie de couper son élan.  
  
"On fera tout ce que vous voulez sous la douche.", promet Akaashi avant d'embrasser à nouveau Bokuto à pleine bouche.  
"... mais là, on va faire autre chose, j'ai bien compris.", répond Bokuto quand Akaashi s'écarte à nouveau pour fermer la porte derrière eux.  
"De toute façon il n'est pas question que je tienne jusqu'à la douche, vous m'excitez trop.", conclut Akaashi et il tire Bokuto par la main jusqu'au lit et l'invite à s'asseoir sur le bord.  
  
Il pose ses mains sur les genoux de Bokuto pour les écarter et s'assied à genoux par terre entre ses cuisses. Au final ce n'est pas si mal qu'ils soient rentrés en tenue de volley parce que la position aurait été douloureuse sans ses genouillères.  
Ses lèvres repartent à l'assaut du torse de Bokuto, glissent sur les pectoraux, attrapent un téton, embrassent ses abdominaux et Akaashi sait exactement ce qu'il veut. Ses mains glissent à l’extrémité du short de Bokuto et il sent son petit ami trembler sous ses caresses.  
  
"Bokuto-san, je peux vous enlever ça ?", demande Akaashi en relevant le regard vers Bokuto et ce dernier déglutit en hochant doucement de la tête.  
  
Bokuto est adorable quand il est intimidé. Et pour l'instant, à chaque fois qu'ils font quelque chose d'un peu osé ensemble, il est complètement intimidé. Il y a deux mois encore il virait au rouge pivoine pour un baiser un peu fougueux, il faut dire.  
  
Akaashi tire sur l'élastique, Bokuto soulève ses fesses du lit le temps qu'Akaashi lui retire son short, entraînant dans le même mouvement le slip que Bokuto porte en-dessous. Akaashi se recule un peu pour pouvoir faire glisser le bas de Bokuto le long de ses jambes, en profite pour lui enlever ses protections de genoux. Une fois que tous les habits de Bokuto ont passé ses pieds, Akaashi se rapproche à nouveau, se penche pour déposer un baiser sur le côté du mollet de Bokuto, laisse doucement remonter ses lèvres jusqu'à son genou, l'intérieur de sa cuisse.  
  
"A... kaashi...", soupire Bokuto alors qu'Akaashi attrape un bout de peau entre ses lèvres, la suçant avec insistance. "... Akaashi..."  
  
Quand Akaashi libère le bout de peau, ses lèvres ont laissé une marque rouge foncé particulièrement visible. Il tourne son visage, se retrouve juste en face de l'érection de Bokuto. Il sait qu'il est au moins dans le même état, mais bizarrement, ça lui importe beaucoup moins que de voir son petit ami comme ça.  
Il redresse les yeux, croise le regard de Bokuto. Ca se voit que celui-ci n'a aucune idée de quoi faire. Ses mains sont restées à côté de lui sur le lit, ses lèvres sont pincées et ses pupilles dilatées.  
Son regard redescend sur l'entrejambe de Bokuto, et Akaashi n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, parce que tout ce qu'il veut faire, c'est prendre l'érection de son petit ami en bouche et l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses. Pourtant, les deux dernières (et premières) fois qu'il a essayé la fellation, il n'a pas trouvé ça particulièrement plaisant. Pas déplaisant non plus, mais très clairement, il avait établi qu'il préférait largement en recevoir une que la pratiquer.   
Malgré ça, il n'aurait échangé sa place avec Bokuto pour rien au monde.  
  
Akaashi se penche en avant, glisse sa langue sur le gland de Bokuto, mais dans l'instant, les mains de son petit ami sont sur ses épaules et l'écartent.  
  
"Akaashi !", s'exclame-t-il en se reculant sur le lit. "C'est ! Enfin... c'est... On peut pas garder ce genre de choses pour... pour après la douche ?"  
  
Akaashi cherche le regard de Bokuto. C'est assez facile de comprendre ce qu'il pense à ce moment. Il ne se sent pas particulièrement propre, et imagine probablement que ça risque de rebuter Akaashi. En plus de ça, il est le seul à être nu, et doit être un peu intimidé par la situation -ils n'ont jamais fait ce genre de pratique sans en discuter au moins un peu avant.  
  
Akaashi a plusieurs solutions.  
Il peut obtempérer : soit en amenant Bokuto à la douche maintenant, soit en faisant autre chose, quelque chose de moins intimidant pour Bokuto.  
Il peut aussi ignorer les paroles de Bokuto et continuer : il est bien persuadé que s'il continue, peut-être en y allant plus doucement, son petit ami le laisserait faire.  
Mais Akaashi sait que la bonne solution, celle qui ne le laisserait pas frustré et qui n'impliquerait pas d'abuser du consentement de Bokuto, serait de trouver les bons mots pour le convaincre.  
Akaashi prend un instant pour trouver ce qu'il peut dire.  
  
"Kôtarô...", commence-t-il, espérant gagner quelques points en utilisant le prénom de Bokuto. "C'est vraiment ce dont j'ai envie. Maintenant."  
  
Akaashi se redresse plus franchement sur ses genoux, passe ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Bokuto pour attirer son visage vers le sien. Il embrasse brièvement ses lèvres puis pose son front contre celui de Bokuto.  
  
"Je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça vous plaise.", argumente-t-il.  
"Je... Je ne doute pas que ça me plaise, hein.", rigole Bokuto, mais il semble plus nerveux qu'autre chose. "Mais juste après un match ? Je dois pas sentir la rose...  
\- Moi je trouve que vous sentez trop bon, Bokuto-san.", reprend Akaashi, déposant un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami avant de laisser son visage repartir dans son cou, prenant une longue inspiration pour se confirmer que, oui, l'odeur de sa peau est juste exquise. "J'ai envie de vous embrasser partout, de goûter votre peau. Si vous ne vouliez pas que j'aie envie de vous, il ne fallait pas sentir aussi bon.", conclut Akaashi.  
  
Bokuto pique un fard, baisse les yeux dans l'instant.  
  
"Tu... trouves que je sens bon ?  
\- Hm. Après un match, ou un entraînement. Une fois que la sueur a séché. Vous sentez le soleil."  
  
Bokuto se contente de le regarder pour toute réponse et Akaashi n'a aucune idée de s'il a réussi à le convaincre. Il se contente de l'embrasser, goulûment, glissant sa langue sur le palais de Bokuto, capturant sa langue entre ses lèvres, argumentant avec toute la passion qu'il peut mettre dans un baiser.  
  
"... je peux ?", demande Akaashi quand les lèvres se séparent.  
"Si... si c'est pas agréable tu arrêtes, hein."  
  
Akaashi s'écarte, légèrement étonné.  
  
"Bien sûr ! Bokuto-san, je veux que vous trouviez ça agréable.  
\- Si c'est pas agréable pour toi, j'voulais dire.", corrige Bokuto avec un sourire timide aux lèvres.  
  
Akaashi répond d'un sourire et d'une caresse sur la joue de Bokuto.  
  
"Tu veux rester dans cette position ?", demande Bokuto.  
"Reculez un peu sur le lit. Les genoux plus près du bord.", dit Akaashi et Bokuto se décale pour obéir à la demande. Comme ça, Akaashi peut s'appuyer sur le lit et a moins à se pencher.  
  
Au final, l'interruption a un peu cassé l'ambiance. Il a toujours envie de Bokuto, bien sûr, mais son rythme cardiaque s'est bien apaisé et il aimerait retrouver les sensations de tout à l'heure. Il décide de reprendre un peu différemment, se lève du sol et vient enjamber les cuisses de Bokuto.  
  
"Akaashi ?"  
  
Akaashi se contente d'attraper les lèvres de Bokuto des siennes comme toute réponse, l'embrasse à nouveau avec entrain, profite du goût particulier qu'a Bokuto aujourd'hui. Au bout d'instants qui paraissent bien trop courts à Akaashi, Bokuto s'écarte, les joues rouges, le souffle court.  
Akaashi pousse doucement sur l'épaule de Bokuto, l'invite à s'allonger sur le lit, et Akaashi le suit, s'appuyant sur un coude et une main. Sa bouche passe dans le cou de Bokuto, attrape le lobe de son oreille.  
Il n'a jamais fait ça avant, mais au mouvement de Bokuto sous lui, il comprend que c'est quelque chose qui plaît à son petit ami. Il tente de sucer le lobe de Bokuto, glisse sa langue sur son oreille, et Bokuto se tord légèrement sous lui en émettant un bruit dans le fond de sa gorge.  
Akaashi sent son excitation revenir de toute force. Il adore faire cet effet à Bokuto. Il adore entendre le plaisir qu'il peut lui procurer, il adore le sentir se trémousser contre lui.  
Il glisse un nouvelle fois sa langue sur le bord de l'oreille de Bokuto, l'hasarde à l'entrée de celle-ci, et est récompensé d'un nouveau gémissement, plus audible que le précédent.  
  
"Nnnnh... Akaashi...", soupire Bokuto en encerclant les épaules d'Akaashi de ces bras.  
  
Bien qu'Akaashi soit motivé pour décendre plus bas, il trouve les exclamations de Bokuto un peu trop excitantes pour s'arrêter là. Sa langue glisse un peu plus loin dans l'oreille de Bokuto, tente un léger mouvement de va et vient, et Akaashi est surpris d'entendre Bokuto s'exclamer à haute voix sous lui.   
  
"... ah ! Akaashi, c'est...", commence Bokuto en déplaçant son visage pour s'écarter d'Akaashi. "... c'est un peu trop.  
\- Pardon, je... je n'imaginais pas."  
  
Bokuto lui fait un sourire. Sa respiration est rapide et tout son visage est coloré.  
  
"C'est... méga excitant, en fait.", dit-il en glissant une main sur le torse d'Akaashi, ses doigts s'accrochant au tissu de son t-shirt.  
  
Akaashi embrasse à nouveau Bokuto à pleine bouche et le garçon ne se retient pas de gémir dans le baiser. Inconsciemment, le bassin d'Akaashi se baisse, vient au contact du corps de Bokuto et la sensation est délicieuse, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu.  
Il s'écarte du visage de Bokuto, laisse une traînée de baisers sur son torse. Il hésite à prendre un des tétons de Bokuto en bouche. Son petit ami est aussi très sensible à cet endroit et il a peur de se perdre à nouveau en si bon chemin. Sa bouche descend plus bas, mais sa position l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Il se redresse, redescend du lit et vient se repositionner à genoux entre les cuisses de Bokuto. La position était parfaite pour ce qu'il voulait faire et ses genoux sont encore totalement d'accord pour supporter son poids.  
Il pose une main sur la cuisse de Bokuto, l'autre sur son flanc et se penche en avant, venant déposer des baisers à la base de l'érection de Bokuto.  
  
"A... kaashi...", soupire Bokuto alors que son bassin bouge légèrement sous Akaashi.  
  
Si Bokuto veut plus de contact, Akaashi est prêt à lui en donner. Il se décide à attraper l'érection de Bokuto dans sa bouche, glisse doucement ses lèvres sur lui.  
  
"Mmh ! Akaashi !"  
  
C'était exactement ça qu'il voulait.  
Il voulait savoir quel goût avait Bokuto, il voulait l'entendre s'exclamer sous lui. Bokuto est à lui, et Akaashi est complètement excité quand celui-ci répète son nom inlassablement. Il est d'ailleurs rassuré d'entendre les gémissements de Bokuto et de sentir le garçon trembler sous lui, parce qu'Akaashi n'est pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il fait. Il est incapable de prendre Bokuto en entier en bouche, et il a l'impression qu'il y a forcément plus de choses qu'il pourrait faire, sans être totalement certain de ce qu'il pourrait tenter.  
Il s'installe un peu plus confortablement, un de ses coudes se posant sur le matelas. La main qu'il a sur la cuisse de Bokuto remonte jusqu'à son entrejambe, et ses doigts attrapent délicatement ses testicules.  
  
"... mmmmmmmh...", vocalise Bokuto, et Akaashi est rassuré d'entendre qu'il doit s'y prendre correctement.  
  
Il se concentre à nouveau sur le mouvement de sa bouche. Il s'est fait à la sensation et le mouvement de va-et-vient s'est imposé de lui-même.    La main qu'il a posée sur le flanc de Bokuto se fait attraper dans celle de son petit ami, et Akaashi sent les doigts de Bokuto serrer les siens. Sa poigne est un peu trop forte pour être agréable, mais Akaashi réalise qu'il adore ça.  
Il entremêle leurs doigts, serre à son tour la main de Bokuto dans la sienne, espère que lui aussi arrive à transmettre quelque chose à Bokuto par ce biais. Par contre, son équilibre devient légèrement précaire, surtout qu'il ne peut plus retenir le bassin de Bokuto qui vient à la rencontre de sa bouche à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.  
Il se redresse, et dans son mouvement, sa bouche quitte l'érection de Bokuto.  
  
"...... Akaashi...", soupire Bokuto au même moment et le garçon se redresse sur ses coudes.  
"Bokuto-san, ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite, je dois juste changer un peu de position.", explique Akaashi rapidement, ne voulant pas que Bokuto croit qu'il s'arrête pour une autre raison.  
"... ça va ?  
\- Parfaitement. Vous êtes parfait.", dit Akaashi en embrassant la cuisse de Bokuto.  
  
Il bouge un peu ses jambes, réalise que ses genoux commencent à être légèrement douloureux, mais se décide à reprendre de suite son œuvre. Il récupère la main que Bokuto avait attrapée, et la pose sur l'aine de son petit ami pour pouvoir retenir ses mouvements. Il laisse sa bouche glisser le long de la verge de Bokuto, refait le même chemin avec sa langue.  
Bokuto fait de petits bruits qu'Akaashi n'arrive pas à qualifier, mais trouve terriblement excitants. Si jusqu'ici il n'avait eu aucun souci pour ignorer son propre état d'excitation, cela devient de plus en plus compliqué. Il est tenté de se toucher en même temps qu'il s'occupe de Bokuto, mais se retient. Il a besoin de ses deux mains pour faire ce qu'il veut faire.  
Akaashi reprend le gland de Bokuto en bouche, se décide pour un mouvement de succion et tout le corps de Bokuto s'arc-boute.  
  
"Mh ! Aah !", s'exclame Bokuto et Akaashi le reprend plus franchement en bouche, tente de reproduire du mieux qu'il peut le mouvement qui a causé les cris de son petit ami. "Oui ! Mmh ! Aka... ashi !"  
  
Akaashi est obligé de retenir le bassin de Bokuto de ses deux mains, mais il accélère le rythme de ses allers et venues, utilise du mieux qu'il peut sa langue.  
  
"Mmh ! Je... ! Je ! Akaashi !"  
  
Bokuto se redresse dans l'instant, repousse les épaules d'Akaashi et ce dernier est obligé de s'écarter. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'en s'écartant, la main qu'il avait à la base de l'érection de Bokuto glisserait dessus et que son petit ami allait jouir, à moitié sur son visage, et à moitié sur son t-shirt.  
  
"Akaaaashi !!!!!!! Pardon !!!", crie Bokuto en se penchant sur lui et Akaashi ne sait pas trop comment réagir. "Pardon, pardon, pardon !! Ce n'est pas du tout ce... enfin, mince ! Pardon ! J'ai pas fait exprès !"  
  
Bokuto passe sa main sur la joue d'Akaashi, essuie du mieux qu'il peut le sperme encore chaud en faisant une moue absolument dévastée.  
  
"... c'est rien.", finit par dire Akaashi, voyant que Bokuto est au bord des larmes. "Vraiment, c'est pas grave.", dit-il en passant l'arrière de sa main sur sa joue. Il attrape la main de Bokuto qui est sur son visage, la porte à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.  
  
Les sourcils de Bokuto sont toujours froncés, mais le garçon semble se calmer. Il passe ses bras autour des épaules d'Akaashi, l'attire à lui, pose son visage dans le creux de son épaule.  
Là, Akaashi reconnait Bokuto. Son petit ami est toujours très collant après avoir fait l'amour.  
Il passe ses bras autour du torse de Bokuto, caresse doucement son dos en le serrant contre lui.  
  
"Bokuto-san, vous étiez délicieux.", dit-il, ayant compris il y a longtemps que retenir ses compliments face à Bokuto était juste une très mauvaise idée.  
"C'était... c'était trop bon.", dit Bokuto, d'une petite voix, en laissant son visage tout contre Akaashi.  
  
Akaashi pose un baiser sur la tempe de Bokuto, une de ses mains remonte à sa nuque. Il n'a rien contre faire un câlin, mais la position à genoux avec la moitié du poids de Bokuto qui repose sur lui commence à être douloureuse.  
  
"Je peux venir avec vous sur le lit ? J'ai un peu mal aux genoux.", explique-t-il et Bokuto se pousse dans l'instant, remonte sur le lit et attire Akaashi à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
  
Bokuto le prend tout contre lui, pousse un long soupir satisfait. Une de ses mains glisse sous le t-shirt d'Akaashi et le garçon se sent frémir à la caresse, qui fait pulser son érection. D'habitude, ce n'est pas le genre d'Akaashi d'être aussi excité par un simple toucher, mais il réalise qu'il a pensé à ça depuis la fin du match -voir un peu avant- et  qu'il n'a à peu près jamais été aussi excité. La deuxième main de Bokuto rejoint la première sous le t-shirt, glisse sur son flanc, chatouille ses abdominaux.  
  
"Akaashi... de quoi tu as envie ?", demande Bokuto en posant des baisers dans son cou. "Tu veux que je fasse pareil ?"  
  
Akaashi ferme les yeux, imagine Bokuto à genoux entre ses cuisses et sent tout son corps le tirailler. Il prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce dont il a envie.  
Il a encore envie du corps de Bokuto. Il veut encore l'embrasser, veut continuer de sentir le goût de sa peau contre sa langue. Et aussi...  
... il a encore envie de l'entendre gémir son nom.  
  
Il sait exactement ce qu'il veut.  
  
"Bokuto-san...", commence Akaashi, mais il s'interrompt et prend une seconde pour arriver à formuler sa demande. "Je sais que ça ne vous fait pas trop d'effet, mais j'aimerais bien vous pénétrer. Pardon, je suis très égoïste, aujourd'hui.  
\- Egoïste ? Tu réalises que je ne t'ai même pas encore touché ? T'es encore tout habillé.", argumente Bokuto en relevant le t-shirt d'Akaashi, découvrant son ventre.  
"Je veux dire que... je vous impose mes envies et je comprendrais si ça ne vous disait pas."  
  
Bokuto tire un peu plus sur le t-shirt d'Akaashi et ce dernier se redresse pour que Bokuto puisse finir de lui retirer son haut.  
  
"Ça me dit ! Tout ce que tu veux ! Faudra juste..."  
  
Bokuto s'interrompt dans sa phrase et Akaashi sait de suite ce à quoi il pense. La première fois où ils ont essayé ça, Bokuto était très tendu et le moment a été difficile pour tous les deux.  
  
"J'irai doucement. Et si ça ne va pas on fera autre chose.", promet Akaashi. "Vous m'attendez là ?", demande-t-il, réalisant qu'il aura besoin d'un détour par la salle de bain.  
"Un baiser, d'abord.", réclame Bokuto le sourire aux lèvres et Akaashi se sent fondre à cette requête.  
  
Il se penche à nouveau sur Bokuto, l'embrasse le plus doucement du monde.  La bouche de Bokuto a toujours ce petit goût indéfinissable et Akaashi se perd un peu dans le baiser, les langues se faisant de plus en plus insistantes, les mains de Bokuto en profitant pour le caresser. Par hasard, son bassin entre en contact avec la cuisse de Bokuto et Akaashi sent sa résolution s'envoler.  
  
"Bokuto-san...", soupire Akaashi en se frottant avec plus d'insistance contre son petit ami. "Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici.", explique-t-il sans réussir à s'écarter.  
  
Bokuto répond d'un grand sourire, glisse ses mains sous l'élastique du short d'Akaashi et attrape ses fesses, le tire contre lui en relevant son bassin au même moment.  
  
"Nnh ! Bokuto-san !", s'exclame Akaashi, la respiration saccadée.  
  
Bokuto pose un baiser sur son front, sur sa joue, puis retire ses mains du short d'Akaashi.  
  
"Pardon, j'aime bien te sentir excité tout contre moi.", dit Bokuto avec un petit sourire coupable et Akaashi meurt d'envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il se retient, se redresse à nouveau, et réussit à se lever du lit.  
  
"Je reviens tout de suite.", dit-il, le souffle court.  
"Je bouge pas, alors.", dit Bokuto en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller  et Akaashi reste immobile une seconde à contempler le corps nu de son petit ami.  
  
Il ne va  jamais réussir à atteindre la salle de bain, à ce rythme.  
Akaashi pousse une longue expiration, ferme les yeux et quitte la chambre d'un pas rapide. En quelques secondes, il atteint la salle de bain, ouvre le tiroir et récupère la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il aurait dû se préparer à ce genre d'éventualité mieux que ça et prévoir d'avoir le nécessaire à portée de main près de son lit.  
  
Il retourne dans sa chambre après avoir pris une minute pour se laver les mains et le visage, trouve Bokuto allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller et a le souffle coupé un instant.  
Il a toujours admiré le corps de Bokuto, plus musclé que le sien. Et depuis qu'il est son petit ami, il a réalisé combien il aime le voir et le toucher. Mais là, il se sent quasiment saliver d'envie.  
Est-ce qu'il est complètement pervers, en fait ?  
Ou est-ce normal de vouloir passer sa vie à admirer ses épaules, à caresser la courbe de ses reins et surtout -surtout- vénérer ses fessiers ?  
  
Akaashi ne pensait pas être particulièrement attiré par les fesses -qui que soient leurs propriétaires-, mais depuis les premières fois qu'il a pu en profiter, il s'est bien rendu compte de l'effet que lui faisaient celles de Bokuto.  
  
"Bokuto-san, vous dormez ?", demande AKaashi en réalisant que son petit ami n'a pas bougé quand il est revenu dans la pièce.  
  
Bokuto lui a déjà fait le coup, de s'endormir trente secondes après avoir joui, et Akaashi ne peut pas dire qu'il irait lui en tenir rigueur, abandonné sur un lit confortable après un match /et/ un orgasme.  
Mais Bokuto se tourne vers lui, fait une moue indignée.  
  
"C'est arrivé une fois !!", chouine-t-il tout en tendant une main vers Akaashi, se redressant dans le lit.  
"Je m'imaginais déjà finir tout seul...", taquine Akaashi en déposant la bouteille de lubrifiant sur sa table de nuit.  
"Akaashi.", dit Bokuto avec le ton le plus plaintif dont il soit capable, sa lèvre inférieure se pliant dans une grimace qu'Akaashi ne lui connait que trop bien.  
  
Akaashi se penche vers le lit, y pose un genou et attrape les lèvres de Bokuto des siennes. Il sent les mains de Bokuto saisir le haut de son short, le glisser doucement vers le bas.  
La sensation est terriblement excitante. Les doigts de Bokuto sont si proches de son sexe qu'il lui semble presque les sentir sur lui. Akaashi pousse un léger gémissement et sa bouche s'écarte de celle de Bokuto. Sa respiration est rapide et saccadée, et Akaashi se demande s'il ne va pas se contenter des mains de Bokuto.  
Ce serait plus simple. Plus rapide.  
  
Bokuto lui descend son boxer sur les cuisses et la mâchoire d'Akaashi se crispe à la sensation.  
  
"Akaashi, tu t'allonges ? Pour que je t'enlève tout ça..."  
  
Akaashi cligne des yeux et obéit. Son esprit n'est plus tout à fait clair, mais il laisse Bokuto lui retirer tout ce qu'il porte encore sur lui : son short, son boxer, ses genouillères et ses chaussettes.  
  
"Bokuto-san...", lâche Akaashi avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a rien à dire de plus.  
  
Le corps de Bokuto le surplombe sans venir à son contact, et Akaashi relève la tête juste assez pour embrasser à nouveau son petit ami. Il sent la cuisse de Bokuto venir se glisser le long de la sienne, sa main droite caresse ses abdominaux et Akaashi se sent incapable de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.  
Il a probablement présumé de ses capacités.  
  
"Akaashi, tu veux te mettre comment ?", demande Bokuto au creux de son oreille. "Ca va peut-être être compliqué si je reste au-dessus, nan ?"  
  
Akaashi prend une longue inspiration, imagine pénétrer Bokuto dans une position pareille, Bokuto à genoux au-dessus de lui.  
Il faudra absolument qu'il fasse ça.  
  
Mais là, ça lui paraît effectivement très compliqué de pouvoir correctement préparer Bokuto dans cette position.  
  
"Hm, rallongez-vous.", dit Akaashi dans une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée et dans l'instant Bokuto s'écarte, se décale et s'allonge à côté de lui.  
Sur le ventre.  
  
"Vous êtes à l'aise ?", demande Akaashi en se tournant pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant avant de se retourner vers les fesses de Bokuto.  
Vers Bokuto.  
Pas juste ses fesses.  
  
Akaashi se sent légèrement partir. Ils n'ont encore jamais essayé dans cette position -par derrière. Ca lui semble très intimidant de pénétrer son petit ami sans pouvoir voir son visage. Très intimidant et très excitant aussi, il doit l'avouer.  
  
"Nickel. Ton oreiller sent comme toi.", remarque Bokuto le nez à nouveau perdu dans l'oreiller d'Akaashi.  
"Je... je commence, alors.", prévient Akaashi. "Dites moi si ça ne va pas.  
\- Ça roule !", dit Bokuto sur un ton particulièrement guilleret.  
  
Akaashi vient se positionner derrière Bokuto, à genoux sur le lit avec une cuisse entre celles de Bokuto. Il se verse une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur la main droite, et une goutte tombe directement sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Bokuto.  
  
"Wow, c'est froid !!!", dit Bokuto en remuant légèrement sous lui.  
"Pardon, j'en ai renversé."  
  
Akaashi pose sa main gauche sur le flanc de Bokuto, caresse son côté jusqu'à son bassin, remonte sur sa fesse. Il entend Bokuto pousser un long soupir de contentement et ce son le décide à commencer.  
Sa main droite vient glisser entre les fesses de Bokuto, et Akaashi sent son petit ami gigoter sous lui à la sensation. Akaashi se penche en avant, pose ses lèvres sur une des omoplates de Bokuto, savoure le goût salé de sa sueur.  
Il trouve bizarrement Bokuto très détendu pour ce qu'ils vont faire. Les trois fois où ils ont essayé la même chose, Bokuto était dans tous ses états, tendu et terriblement nerveux. Là, Akaashi a l'impression étrange d'être le plus stressé des deux.  
Il pose un baiser dans la nuque de Bokuto, laisse sa bouche glisser le long de son épaule, et prend son courage à deux mains pour pénétrer Bokuto avec un premier doigt, le plus doucement possible. Il insère juste une phalange, qui rentre presque toute seule vu la quantité de lubrifiant qu'il avait mis sur ses doigts.  
Bokuto ne semble pas réagir outre mesure, et Akaashi pousse un peu plus loin, tout en laissant s'échapper un soupir.  
Il a beau être nu, il a particulièrement chaud. Et la situation a beau le stresser un peu, il est juste terriblement excité. Ses lèvres retournent dans la nuque de Bokuto, suce la peau à la limite de ses cheveux alors que son doigt continue de s'enfoncer un peu plus loin.  
  
"Tout va bien ?", sussure-t-il à l'oreille de Bokuto.  
"Hm ! J'aime bien quand ta bouche est près de mon oreille.  
\- ... comme tout à l'heure ?", demande Akaashi avant de passer sa langue sur le bord de son oreille.  
"Ha ! Hm ! ... oui.", dit Bokuto et en s'écartant Akaashi voit que son petit ami a le visage complètement rouge.  
  
Akaashi attrape le lobe de Bokuto dans sa bouche, le suce un instant avant de le relâcher. Il essaie de se concentrer sur ce qu'il peut faire à ce niveau tout en ne négligeant pas le travail de sa main droite. Son index est quasiment entièrement dans Bokuto, maintenant, et il le déplace lentement dans un peu toutes les directions, essayant de décontracter les muscles qui l'entourent.  
Akaashi se décide à changer de position, car il met à peu près tout son poids sur son coude gauche et celui-ci commence à le lancer.  
  
"Bokuto-san, je peux me coller à vous ?", murmure-t-il.  
"Hnn... Tout ce que tu veux..."  
  
Akaashi relâche son coude, repose son torse contre le dos de Bokuto. La position est moins douloureuse, et surtout, elle est très excitante. Il a envie de recouvrir entièrement Bokuto, de se frotter contre lui, mais il doit tenir bon. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.  
Surtout que Bokuto n'a jamais été aussi docile en étant pénétré.  
  
Akaashi se décide à accélérer le mouvement. Il retire son index de Bokuto, le remplace par le majeur, qui rentre aussi facilement que l'index est sorti, et après quelques mouvements, il insère les deux doigts en même temps, en faisant très attention à ses gestes.  
  
Bokuto laisse échapper une très longue expiration et Akaashi s'inquiète un peu. Est-ce que Bokuto est tout autant mal à l'aise que les dernières fois qu'ils ont fait ça mais prend sur lui ? Comme il ne peut pas vraiment distinguer son visage, il n'arrive pas à le dire, et ne pas savoir ce que pense Bokuto lui semble très étrange.  
Il peut lire dans Bokuto comme dans un livre ouvert (bon, tout le monde peut, il ne se sent pas vraiment à part sur ce point), mais là, il est pris au dépourvu, et c'est quelque chose qu'Akaashi n'apprécie pas vraiment.  
  
"C'est trop ?", finit-il par demander.  
"Nan, nan. C'est...", commence Bokuto, mais il s'interrompt pour reprendre sa respiration. "C'est mieux aujourd'hui que les autres fois."  
  
Rassuré, Akaashi finit d'insérer ses deux doigts en Bokuto, reprend les mouvements qu'il avait initié avec un seul doigt.  
  
"Akaashi...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Akaashi, c'est...   
\- C'est douloureux ? Vous voulez que j'arrête ?  
\- Nnh, surtout pas. C'est..."  
  
Mais Bokuto ne finit pas plus sa phrase cette fois-ci, se contente de pousser un long soupir qui fait trembler tout le corps d'Akaashi.  
Est-ce qu'il l'a assez préparé ? Est-ce que Bokuto voudrait rester sur le ventre ? Akaashi se demande si c'est la position qui a fait la différence avec les autres fois.  
  
"Mmmh...", gémit Bokuto et Akaashi voit que les mains de son petit ami se crispent dans le drap. "Akaashi...  
  
Akaashi reproduit son dernier moment à l'identique et Bokuto émet un petit cri qui ne fait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il prenne du plaisir.  
  
"Bokuto-san... vous voulez rester dans cette position ?  
\- ... je... je veux pouvoir t'embrasser.", explique Bokuto et Akaashi sent son cœur se comprimer à cet aveu. Ce n'est pas grand chose, pourtant, mais ça lui fait vraiment plaisir à entendre.  
  
Akaashi retire ses doigts, se décale pour se coucher à côté de Bokuto, tournant la tête vers lui. Dans l'instant, les lèvres de Bokuto ont attrapé les siennes, et le garçon l'embrasse à pleine bouche, faisant basculer Akaashi sur son dos.  
Bokuto l'enjambe, passant une cuisse de chaque côté de sa taille et plaque son petit ami sur le lit.  
  
"Akaashi !! C'était trop bon ! Il faut que tu continues !"  
  
Akaashi sent un sourire se dessiner sur son visage à l'enthousiasme de Bokuto.  
Son petit ami est vraiment adorable.  
  
"On essaie comme ça ?", demande-t-il, pas certain que ce soit le plus adéquat.  
"Hm !", répond Bokuto et il se penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser avec fougue, jusqu'à ce qu'Akaashi soit à bout de souffle.  
  
Les mains d'Akaashi glissent sur les hanches de Bokuto, et son petit ami se redresse, s'asseyant sur les cuisses d'Akaashi. Il attrape la bouteille de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit, verse du liquide dans sa main droite et attrape d'un geste prompt l'érection d'Akaashi.  
  
"Ah ! ... Bokuto-san !!!", crie Akaashi, qui n'imaginait pas un contact si direct si rapidement. "Moins... moins fort !", précise-t-il, espérant désespérément ne pas jouir dans l'instant dans la main de Bokuto.  
"... pardon.", répond Bokuto en desserrant son emprise, ses doigts glissant beaucoup plus doucement sur le sexe d'Akaashi.  
"Mmmmmmh..."  
  
Akaashi trouve la caresse exquise. Ses yeux se ferment, et son bassin vient à la rencontre de la main de Bokuto à chaque geste de son petit ami.  
  
"Akaashi, tu es super beau, comme ça.  
\- ...... Bokuto-san...  
\- ... tu penses que ça suffit ?"  
  
Akaashi rouvre les yeux, réalise de quoi parle Bokuto. Il attrape son poignet, l'écarte avec regret de son érection et attrape à nouveau les hanches de Bokuto, tire dessus pour lui faire comprendre de se placer au-dessus de lui.  
Il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre et veut à tout prix éviter que ce soit douloureux. Il glisse sa main entre les cuisses de Bokuto, passent ses doigts entre ses fesses.  
  
"Bokuto-san, écartez un peu plus les cuisses.", dit Akaashi en réalisant que le mouvement est plus dificile qu'avant.  
  
Bokuto obéit, et l'accès est de suite plus aisé. Akaashi se décale de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir bien s'aligner. Il retire ses doigts, s'aide de sa main pour pouvoir pénétrer Bokuto.  
  
La sensation est juste délicieuse. Bokuto est serré, et chaud, et au moment où Akaashi s'apprête à pousser un long soupir de satisfaction, il sent la main de Bokuto se poser sur sa joue.  
  
"Je t'aime, Akaashi."  
  
La voix de Bokuto a une intonation particulière, un ton sérieux. Ca ne ressemble ni à ses annonces criées de vive voix, ni à ses baragouinements de quand il est gêné de ce qu'il dit.  
Akaashi rouvre les yeux, croise le regard de Bokuto et sent son coeur se serrer.  
Il attrape la main de Bokuto sur sa joue, la porte à ses lèvres et embrasse sa paume. Il pousse un léger gémissement, étouffé par la main de Bokuto, alors que celui-ci descend son bassin.  
  
"... Akaashi...", soupire Bokuto, les yeux fermés, le menton redressé.  
  
Akaashi se retient de bouger du mieux qu'il peut, veut être certain que ce n'est pas douloureux pour Bokuto.  
  
"Bokuto-san... ça... ça va ?  
\- Hm !", répond Bokuto en entamant un mouvement de va et vient avec son bassin et Akaashi ferme les yeux de contentement.  
  
C'est juste parfait. Il n'a aucune idée de combien de temps il pourra bien tenir, vu combien c'est bon. Il sent les lèvres de Bokuto se poser sur les siennes, et retourne du mieux qu'il peut le baiser de son petit ami, n'essayant plus de retenir ses gémissements. A chaque mouvement, son bassin vient à la rencontre de celui de Bokuto, et il ne se préoccupe plus de savoir si c'est douloureux ou pas. C'est juste tellement bon, et Bokuto est partout, autour de lui, sur lui et il ne veut absolument pas que ça change.  
  
"A... Akaashi...", soupire Bokuto sur le rythme des mouvements de leurs bassins. "Hm ! Oui !"  
  
Akaashi sent son pouls accélérer. Il a besoin de plus, encore plus. Ses mains saisissent les hanches de Bokuto, accompagnent leurs mouvements, alors que ses fesses se relèvent de plus en plus haut du matelas. Il laisse un cri s'échapper de sa bouche, et s'étonne lui même des bruits qu'il fait.  
Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la peau de Bokuto, l'attirent plus fortement à lui et Akaashi sent qu'il va jouir sous peu.  
  
"Mmh ! Ha ! Akaashi !!", crie Bokuto et Akaashi ne peut plus se retenir, sent tous ses muscles se contracter au même instant alors qu'il se déverse en Bokuto.  
  
La tête de Bokuto vient se poser sur son épaule. Le garçon a la respiration rapide et son bassin bouge encore, de plus en plus doucement, jusqu'à s'arrêter.  
Les mains d'Akaashi remontent le long du dos de Bokuto, l'enlacent, le serrent le plus fort possible contre lui.  
  
"Bokuto-san..."  
  
Akaashi entend Bokuto rire contre son épaule, un rire joyeux mais un peu étrange tout de même.  
  
"Akaashi, c'était...", commence Bokuto, mais il s'interrompt pour poser des baisers sur sa joue, passer ses bras autour de son petit ami. "... c'était wow !"  
  
Bokuto s'écarte légèrement, passe un doigt sur sa joue et Akaashi se rend compte que c'est pour essuyer une unique larme qui a coulé de son oeil droit.  
Akaashi se redresse, alarmé.  
  
"Bokuto-san, ça va ? C'était douloureux ?"  
  
Bokuto secoue la tête pour dire non, se remet à rire.  
  
"Bouge pas, Akaashi.", dit-il en posant une main sur le ventre d'Akaashi, redressant son bassin pour les séparer.  
  
La sensation est étrange, pas des plus agréables, mais Akaashi se doute que ça doit être pire pour son petit ami. Bokuto lui fait un grand sourire et vient s'allonger confortablement sur lui, sa tête sur son torse. Akaashi le serre contre lui, ne s'étonne même pas quand il entend Bokuto commencer à fredonner quelques notes.  
  
"Désolé, j'aurais aimé pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.", finit par dire Akaashi, réalisant qu'il avait tout de même joui très vite.  
  
Bokuto se redresse, cherche le regard d'Akaashi et le regarde avec un air interrogateur, les sourcils relevés.  
  
"C'était bon, pour toi, Akaashi ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Très bon ! Mais j'aurais aimé mieux m'occuper de vous vu que... vu que vous aviez l'air de prendre du plaisir comme ça aujourd'hui.", explique Akaashi.  
"T'inquiète, tu prends toujours bien soin de moi.", rigole Bokuto. "J'suis trop content si c'était bien pour toi ! C'était trop cool !", ajoute-t-il avant de s'écrouler à nouveau sur le torse d'Akaashi en poussant un long soupir content.  
  
La main droite d'Akaashi passe doucement sur le dos de Bokuto, caresse ses flancs, et le garçon réalise qu'il est en sueur. Lui aussi doit être trempé et autant ça ne le dérangeait pas jusqu'ici, autant là il commence à trouver ça un peu désagréable.  
  
"Bokuto-san, vous voulez aller à la douche ?  
\- Ça y est, j'ai l'autorisation ?", demande Bokuto en rigolant.  
"Hm, oui, c'est bon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.", avoue Akaashi, n'arrivant pas à retenir un sourire.  
  
Bokuto lui pince le flanc mais ne bouge pas plus.  
  
"Ben moi j'ai plus la force de lever un doigt."  
"Je vous y traîne, alors ?  
\- Hmm, avec plaisir.  
\- Je vous lave, aussi, tant que vous y êtes ?  
\- Ça me va. Mais d'abord embrasse-moi.", ordonne Bokuto en tournant son visage vers celui d'Akaashi.  
  
Celui-ci s'exécute, ravi.

* * *

  
Akaashi plisse les yeux, repose son livre. Ca fait deux fois qu'il a cru entendre un bruit dans l'appartement alors que Bokuto est endormi, la tête sur sa cuisse, et que lui lit un livre. Si sa mère était rentrée, elle aurait annoncé son arrivée et serait venu vérifier s'il était bien dans sa chambre.  
Il se décide à aller voir, attrape son oreiller pour le mettre sous la tête de son petit ami, passant une main dans ses cheveux au passage, profitant que la douche ait enlevé les restes de gel des mèches de Bokuto.  
  
"Nnnh, Akaashiiii...", soupire Bokuto, pas totalement réveillé, mais pas totalement endormi non plus.  
"Je reviens."  
  
Akaashi se lève, sort de sa chambre, va au salon, et entend distinctement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il va jusqu'au couloir et trouve sa mère en train de sortir.  
  
"Maman ?  
\- Ah, Keiji, tu étais là ? J'allais... j'allais ressortir.  
\- Oui, j'étais là. Comment tu as pu louper mes baskets dans l'entrée ? Et les deux paires devant la porte ?  
\- Ah, ça. Oui, j'ai vu, tu as de la visite.  
\- Bokuto-san est là. Je l'ai invité après le match.  
\- ... je me doute qu'il est là, son t-shirt est par terre à côté de tes pieds."  
  
Akaashi regarde à ses pieds et ses joues rougissent instantanément. Même si sa mère sait que Bokuto est son petit ami, Akaashi n'a jamais laissé traîner ce genre de preuves derrière lui par le passé. Il se doute maintenant qu'en entrant à la maison, sa mère avait dû se dire qu'ils étaient probablement très occupés tous les deux et avait sûrement décidé de ressortir pour lui laisser un maximum d'intimité.  
Il se baisse, ramasse le t-shirt, mais préfère ne rien répondre.  
  
"... et donc, tu lui as enlevé son t-shirt pour le consoler d'une défaite, ou pour le féliciter d'une victoire ?"

**Author's Note:**

> La pénétration anale et la fellation sont des pratiques à risques. Si Bokuto et Akaashi ne se protègent pas dans cette fic, c'est qu'ils sont dans une relation exclusive et se sont fait dépister ! Pensez à vous protéger :D


End file.
